


Secret

by shipstiel



Series: Klance Fics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstiel/pseuds/shipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Keith and Lance think they're being very sneaky in hiding their newly-formed relationship, but the others know <i>exactly<i> what's going on.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, so basically team Voltron is just terrible at keeping secrets with each other. It's like the whole 'Pidge is a girl' thing all over again.

Pidge is getting pretty sick of this team's shit. Just last month they were all almost killed because Hunk somehow managed to fry a circuit board with spilled food goop, and when the ship needed to be piloted manually, Keith and Lance were too busy arguing about who was going to pilot for either of them to actually _pilot_ the castle. 

 _Allura_ ended up having to land because the two wouldn't stop fighting. Despite being chewed out by Shiro for acting so idiotically, the two were back at it soon enough. Honestly, if it weren't for her and Allura, this team would get nothing done. 

She's on her way to her work room when she hears hushed voices from down the hall and immediately she's suspicious. Whenever someone in this castle in this castle talks quietly like that they've got something to hide. 

She ducks behind the corner just as a door opens down the hall and she realizes that it's  _Keith and Lance_ talking. 

This can't be good. It never is. Pidge is pretty sure the last time she heard Keith and Lance having an actual discussion with each other, it ended up with a screaming match and Pidge isn't even sure what the original topic had been. She isn't sure they knew either. 

Except, this time the two of them don't sound like they're fighting. In fact—it sounds like one of them is  _giggling_. Pidge isn't sure which of them it is because she hasn't ever heard either them giggle _,_ but either way, it's still surprising. 

She can't make out exactly what they're saying from this distance, and after a moment they seem to head the other direction and Pidge loses the sound of their voices. 

She thinks over the situation for a moment. What would have caused the two of them to be  _giggling_ with each other? 

Interesting. 

—

A couple of days later Pidge goes to do some maintenance on a healing pod that's been malfunctioning and finds Lance preparing one for use. 

Pidge stops in surprise. "Hey Lance, what's wrong, are you injured?"

Lance whips around and looks at her like she's a horrible ghost that's just appeared. After a moment it looks like he forces himself to calm down. "Sorry. You scared me."

"Why are you using the healing pod?"

Lance's looks at her in panic. "I uh—I have a headache."

Lance is a terrible liar. Pidge tells him that. 

Lance lets out a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'll be—I've got something to do, I just remembered, I'll see you later!"

Pidge looks after him in confusion as he runs off, but as he turns to leave she thinks that she catches the hint of a bruise on his neck. Now she isn't sure if she wants to know. 

—

Pidge is pretty suspicious about what's been going on at this point, mainly because of the strange glances that Keith and Lance have been shooting each other the last few days, and because they seem to be fighting a lot less than usual. A few times the two of them are both suspiciously gone from team gatherings at the same time and when they return they always seem flustered and rife with excuses as to why they were gone. 

Her suspicions are confirmed when she goes to talk to Allura in the control room and passes by the observation deck, where she sees Keith and Lance sitting in the far corner, in front of the large windows looking out into the expanse of space. 

Keith appears to be leaned up against Lance and Lance's arm is around the other's shoulder, and they sound like they're talking to each other quietly. 

Pidge stops to look at them for a moment and feels a small smile begin to form. Not that she'd ever admit this to anyone, but they're pretty cute when they're like this. 

She goes to help Allura without making them aware of her presence. 

—

A few more days later the novelty of her teammate's relationship wears off when she sits at the dinner table with Keith and Lance on the other side. 

The rest of the teammates are all on a fuelling stop so it's her and the other two, and the dinner is going well except for the fact that the two seem to think that Pidge won't notice that they're holding hands under the table. 

Pidge rolls her eyes. She won't say anything about knowing of their relationship to them because Keith didn't say anything about her being a girl back before she was reluctant to tell, but she personally can't  _wait_ until they finally announce it. At least then she won't have to put up with them hiding it. 

—

Keith and Lance walk into the breakfast hall one morning looking like they have something they have something they want to stay. 

They hover in the doorway for a few moments before Shiro finally gives up and acknowledges them. "Something wrong?"

They glance at each other for a moment and then they both blush and Pidge knows exactly what this is about. 

They look back at the group, who is now staring at them expectantly and Keith is the one who speaks up. Lance grabs Keith's hand, like he's offering support. 

"We just wanted to announce that—Lance and I are... involved."

Lance rolls his eyes. "He means that we're boyfriends now."

Keith flushes darker but doesn't say anything. They look at the group expectantly.

Allura is the one who responds first by clapping her hands together with a delighted noise. "I'm so happy you two finally announced it publicly!"

Coran looks delighted as well. "I second that, Allura!"

Keith and Lance look surprised at that. "What do you mean, publicly? Did you already know?!"

Pidge rolls her eyes. "We all  _knew,_ Lance, you two are pretty obvious when you're trying not to be."

Lance looks like this the most shocking news he's ever heard. "What?! How long have you all known?"

Shiro gives him an apologetic look. "About three weeks or so."

Hunk looks around the room at his team members in confusion. "Wait, that was supposed to be a secret?!"

Lance lets go of Keith's hand so he can throw his own up. "Yeah! It was!"

"Damn it guys, why does no one ever tell me when they've been keeping secrets!" Hunk looks at them all in exasperation. 

"I can't believe you all knew this whole time and you never told us!"

Pidge rolls her eyes. "You didn't tell us either, Lance." 

Lance still looks like he's been betrayed and this time it's Keith's turn to roll his eyes and look at Lance in exasperation. "So maybe we weren't as inconspicuous as we first thought. It doesn't matter though, it's all in the open now." He gives Lance a small smile. "Besides, that's not the part that matters, right?"

Lance sighs after a moment in defeat but then he offers Keith his own smile. "Yeah. What matters is now I can do  _this_ in public."

He leans in to kiss Keith, which Keith returns after a moment and Pidge can see how the blush travels up his neck to his cheek and for a moment the rest of the team just looks at them with proud smiles. 

Until the kiss begins to last longer than the socially accepted limit and it looks like if they don't do something then they're gonna end up with a make out session on their hands. 

The group seems to all get the same idea at the same time and they each reach to pull out one of the food nozzles and aim it at the happy couple. 

Keith and Lance are drenched in suspicious green goop which is enough to make them finally break apart and Keith gives them a dirty look. 

"What the hell?"

"Get a room!" 

The words are biting but the tone isn't and Lance bursts into a laugh after a moment and soon the rest of the team is joining in. 

Okay, so maybe Pidge isn't too sick of this team after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a comment, I love feedback :)


End file.
